Naruto: Fantasia Final
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: En resumen es un Naruto Final Fantasy, una mezcla interesante a mi ver, denle una oportunidad. El Rating M es por futuro lemmon, sangre y escenas violentas, asi como fuerte lenguaje en futuros capitulos.


**Capitulo 0; Pre-prologo: El robo perfecto**

**Dejemos esto claro desde el inicio ya que no pienso repetirlo:**** Ni Naruto ni Final Fantasy me pertenecen en ninguna de sus faceteas y en ningún tiempo u espacio por perpetuidad. ****Bien dejando BIEN claro o obvio.**

**Este fic como podrán imaginar es un universo paralelo en el que Naruto viajara a Spira para interactuar con los personajes e historia del juego de Final Fantasy X; por lo tanto la historia tendrá cambias significativos. Bien aclarado lo básico por favor disfruten la lectura:**

Spira; Home

Una chica rubia asomaba su cabeza por entre un par de grandes cajas metálicas admirando una extraña maquina que su padre había estado construyendo en secreto; movida por su innata curiosidad natural se desplazo sigilosamente por detrás de una consola de mando intentando averiguar que función tan importante tenia el dichoso armatoste como para que Cid, su padre, hubiese tenido que mantenerlo en estricto secreto incluso para ella.

"_Incluso Brother lo sabia, es injusto que yo siendo la mas inteligente y agraciada de la familia no participe_" Dijo para si misma la chica decidiendo hacer el ultimo tramo de su recorrido hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una antiguo tablero de control; seguramente su padre y hermano estaban experimentando con maquinas antiguas.

Rápidamente la joven Rikku tomo ventaja de sus desarrolladas dotes tecnológicas; apoderándose con maestría del tablero de mando para por fin averiguar lo que la extraña maquina en forma de tubo; que estaba en el centro de la habitación y a la cual soportaban las de más, debía hacer.

"Transferencia de materia iniciada…upss la he echado a andar; veamos requerimiento de energía…¿mínimo? Bueno seria mejor empezar por algo poco notorio" Siguiendo con la programación primaria de la computadora que controlaba el extraño aparato la rubia pronto dio por echo que dicha programación solo podía usarse para una cosa traer ´algun´ objeto de ´algun´ lugar. Claro si hubiese forma de saber que objeto traerá la maquina o de donde proviene dicho objeto el aparato no hubiese sido clasificado como un secreto; claramente o los planos que encontraron estaban incompletos o la maquina aun estaba en desarrollo.

"Eso o mi idiota hermanito quemo/perdió/aposto/rompió/mojo los planos…incluso podrían ser todas las anteriores en ese u otro orden" Rió de buena gana la chica recordando lo torpe que podía ser su hermano. "Aquí vamos" Presionando el botón de entrada de datos y disponiéndose a esperar el resultado de su trabajo Rikku se volvió a ver lo que sea que se supone debía aparecer dentro del gran tubo del centro de la habitación

casa Hatake

Hacia ya más de tres meses que el escandaloso rubio contenedor del zorro de nueve colas había salido de la aldea a en un viaje de entrenamiento; eso aunado a la deserción del ahora traidor Uchiha Sasuke, el que la pelirosa miembro femenina del equipo había iniciado un entrenamiento medico con la Hokage y que la villa había vuelto a una ´estabilidad´ aparentemente duradera dejaban al Junín-sensei Hatake Kakashi con mucho tiempo para hacer lo mejor sabia hacer el peli plateado ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA; traducido al lenguaje de este reconocido pervertido dejaba tiempo suficiente para leer su precioso tomo de Icha Icha al menos un par de veces

"_Nada podría ser mas perfecto_" Pensó el enmascarado disponiendo a abrir su precioso libro por primera vez Toc, toc. Toc

"Inoportunos" Resignado a tener que dejar su lectura por el momento se apresuro a abrir la puerta y ver que, cualquiera fuese el asunto de la visito y el visitante, este interrumpiera su ´ importante asunto ´ lo menos posible.

"B-buenos días Kakashi-sensei" Escucho el Junín la tímida y algo errática voz que solo podía provenir de heredera del clan Hyuga

"Hinata; em aun no he tenido noticias acerca del paradero de Naruto así que si me disculpas" El shinobi se encontró intentando cerrar la puerta de su casa lo cual fue en vano ya que la mano de Hinata fue mas rápida y detuvo el curso de acción actual de la puerta, lo que fuere que la chica había venido a hacer a casa del Junín aun no había concluido así que seria mejor para el enmascarado dejarla pasar y ocultar esa sensación acecina acrecentándose en su interior por verse forzado a alargar su rencuentro con su amada lectura.

"Eto espero no ser una molestia" Dijo tímidamente la de ojos aperlados

"Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Pregunto Kakashi rechinando un poco los dientes parte por enojo parte por la espera.

"Bu-bueno y..yo solo vine a d-dejarle esto" Dijo la genin sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño libro naranja lo cual provoco que el Junín se sintiese especialmente feliz "Na..naruto-kun no sabia su dirección a así que lo mando a mi casa; e-espero que le no le moleste" Hablo la joven Hyuga dejando el libro sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación

"Por supuesto que no me molesta Hinata-chan, demo estoy un poco ocupado ahora, así que pues bien dale las gracias a Naruto de mi parte por favor" Decía el dueño de la casa sacando ´ amablemente ´ a la chica de su casa entre frases, y así fue que; sin saber exactamente como, Hinata se encontraba parada fuera de la casa del sensei de su amigo rubio con una humeante tasa de te y unas cuantas galletas entre las manos.

Aliviada de haber dejado el embarazoso encargo la chica por fin dejaba de sentir la presión de haber pasado una semana completa cargando consigo el libro dándose valor para hacer la entrega; finalmente el que Kiba la hubiese descubierto ´ hojeando por error el libro ´ mas roja que de costumbre y los constantes intento de robo que sufrió le objeto por parte de ambos compañeros de equipo fueron lo que la animaron de deshacerse del dichoso librito lo antes posible.

Dentro de la casa de Hatake el Junín había ; con extremo cuidado, metido su preciada copia nueva e inédita de su libro favorito en una bolsa contenedora de polímero transparente de alta calidad, sellado dicha bolsa y metido dentro del cuarto de alta seguridad de la casa junto con sus otras ´ joyas ´ las cuales consistían en ediciones especiales previas de Icha Icha.

"Nadie debería tocar una ejemplar tan pulcro y único" Fueron sus exactas palabras en el momento en que decidió esperar a que la editorial publicara oficialmente la edición del libro para adquirir una y no estropear su ´ trofeo ´; y que mejor forma que esperar la semana que faltaba para eso que sentarse a admirar su nueva adición a la colección, desde una distancia prudente y respetuosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spira, Home

Pasaros 30 minutos desde que los procesos de la maquina habían empezado; 30 largos y tortuosos minutos en los que Rikku se había aburrido de lo lindo

"Estupida maquina" Murmuro una aburrida rubia que no hallaba nada mejor que hacer que dar vueltas en torno al tubo contenedor en claro gesto impaciente, hasta que por fin el endemoniado aparato comenzó a dar muestras de materializar algún tipo de pequeño objeto rectangular el cual en un principio parecía alguna especie de holograma pero que con el pasa de los minutos comenzaba a hacerse sólido.

"Por fin, mas vale que lo que sea que este transportando la maquina sea algo bueno" Dijo excitada por la espera la Al Bhed viendo como por fin el objeto que parecía ser un libro terminaba su materialización; emocionada la chica saco del tubo su nuevo tesoro y lo abrió sin saber que esperar realmente de el, al cabo de unos momentos y después de que en su cara se formasen varias tonalidades de rojo… "ESTUPIDA MAQUINA HABIENDO TANTAS COSAS POR TRANSPORTAR TENIA QUE TRAER UN LIBRO PARA PERVERTIDOS" Grito fuertemente la rubio arrojando el libro lejos de ella y escribiendo furiosamente en el teclado una nueva orden de comandos.

Mansión Hyuga

"Oi Hinata" Dijo un chico castaño con un pequeño perro sobre su cabeza

"Hola Kiba-kun que te tra- ouch" Se quejo la de cabellos azabaches

"¿Te sucede algo?" Pregunto el chico preocupado por la reacción de su amiga, la chica se había llevado las manos al pecho y parecía dolida

"No es nada Kiba-kun solo una pequeña punzada en el pecho; pero dime ¡ha que es venido?" Pregunto amablemente la chica

"Bueno…yo em, acerca del libro" Dijo tentativamente el chico

"Lo siento Kiba-kun ya lo he entregado" Dijo la Hyuga

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos que retumbo por toda Konoha, seguido por una sensación de depresión y pérdida muy grande que rápidamente fue remplazado por el mas grande instinto de venganza que cualquiera de los dos hubiese sentido.

"¿Q-que fue eso?" Pregunto asustada la de mirada blanca mientras que el pequeño Akamaru se escondía dentro del abrigo de su dueño

"No tengo idea, demo esa parecía ser la voz de Kakashi-sensei" Dijo el entrenador de perros prefiriendo entrar a resguardo junto con su amiga.

**Un prologo bastante extraño podrán decirme y yo les diría que ****si;**** en verdad el fic no es tan cómico como pudiese parecer en un principio pero este echo "aparentemente irrelevante" como la perdida del Icha Icha (Espero que Kakashi no me mate por eso) es absolutamente necesario para el desarroyo de la historia en general así que tómenlo como un pre-prologo (dando por echo como que algo como eso existe). Ya saben se aceptan todos los comentarios; y espero tener el proximo capitulo para el sábado a mas tardar. Ja ne**


End file.
